1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device such as a digital camera for storing image data and the like and, in particular, to a method for eliminating line noise from the image data within the digital camera or from the image data transferred from the digital camera to a computer.
2. Related Background Art
Used in electronic imaging instruments of recent years are semiconductor imaging devices such as charge coupled solid-state imaging device and MOS solid-state imaging device which yield excellent effects in reducing the size and weight of the instruments.
In such an imaging device, a number of light-receiving pixels having a photoelectric converting function are arranged in a matrix, while color filters or the like in a Bayer array are disposed on the light-receiving surfaces of the respective light-receiving pixels, such that the light image of a subject transmitted through the color filters are photoelectrically converted by the light-receiving pixels, whereby color imaging is enabled.